


Short SPN Fic #20

by motw



Category: Supernatural, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: I do too, dean loves tay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motw/pseuds/motw
Summary: Y'all remember what is was like when that album came out right?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Short SPN Fic #20

Dean approached the Impala carefully. As usual it was parked in the bunker's garage, six feet away from any of the vehicles on all sides. The black paint gleamed in the fluorescent light, and Dean ran the back of his fingers over it as he walked towards the passenger side. He didn't want to leave fingerprints. He opened the door and sat down behind the wheel; for a second, a rush of memories flooded his brain. Singing with Sam, Cas doing that thing he does to Dean's thigh, hunts, Mom. . . Dad. . . Dean takes a deep breath and exhales. He's not here for memories. He removes the device from his pocket, frowning at it. He couldn't ask Sam, so he had to settle for the dweeb at Best Buy. The squeaky voiced 15 year old had no idea what a tape player was (and what did he mean by an ox cable?) but eventually they found the right adapters and cables. He made the kid come out to the car and make sure it worked before he left the parking lot, but for obvious reasons he couldn't leave it all hooked up. Taking a last look around for Sam and Cas, he slipped the cassette into the car, hooked the wires up, and powered up the device. A picture of fog-wrapped trees and the silhouette of a woman appeared on the screen, and Dean pressed play. As the first few notes of "the1" played, he cranked the Impala and pulled out of the parking space. Today was just going to be him, the open road, and Taylor.


End file.
